Yami no Suzaku
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: Well this idea come to me when I was watching GX again. Zane has a hard way in front of him, but he is never alone. But when faith crashes down on him and he turns him Hell Kaiser can he still hold his guardian on his sede or will he be left alone...
1. Stay on my side

A/N: I was watching the second season of GX and decidet to write this little fic. Well this will be put together from a five episodes which I will twist a bit.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, it belongs to Kazuki Takahashi-sama, but Arenre belongs to me...

I. Stay on my side

* * *

It was over, he had ended his wery last duell here at Duell Academy. Tomorrow morning he would leave the island and everything that bound him here behind, his friends, his brother, her…

Zane was taking a little walk to free his mind from all those thoughts which swirled in his head when he spotted a person standing by the Light tower looking at the sea. From the figure he guessed that the person was a she, from the yellow uniform she wore he could tell that she was a Ra Yellow, the cold night wind played with her long black hair and platin blond pony. Zane gasped as he recogrinaised the person. Suddenly his hearth begun to beat faster as he made his way down to her.

He was only a five feats away when she turned around to face him. Amethyst eyes were looking in to blue ones. He needed wery much of his self control to hold up his mask in front of her, it was like as if she could see his soul. He was in a way drawn to her she was like a delicate rose in the desert. Her sun kissed skin, her graceful and proud movements she was like a goddess to him. He heard from Alexis that she was wery pissed on when Carmulla took his soul away and that she wanted to save him alone, which proved that she wasn't angry at him anymore for his behavior around his little brother. She cared for him, but he didn't know how much. H had already figured out that he wanted her, not only as a friend. He wanted to posses her soul and body, to hold and to kiss her, to know that she was only his and his alone, to hear her moan his name in pleasure. He shivered at the last thought, he couldn't change that he was a teenage boy.

He remembered the time when they fought with Pharaoh Abidos. He was burning from jealousy when she bowed in front of him and he dared to kiss her hand and flirt with her. He would have immediately dueled with that bastard if Jaden didn't interfere.

"What is it Zane?" she asked.

"Are, I wanted to ask something from you." he tried to hold his tone firm, he could still hear the nervousness in it and he guessed that she heard it to then her eyes softened a bit.

"What is it?" she asked softly.

Zane took a deep breath and stepped in front of her. Then he grabbed her arms and forced they lips together in a passionate kiss. He felt her body tense, but it relaxed after a while when her delicate arms wrapped themselves around his neck and his traveled down to her waist. He loved her sweet taste and the softness of he skin. The time stopped around them, but Zane still could have sworn when he felt Are kiss back that he heard many dreamy sighs and groans around them, but he shrugged it up. After a while both parted panting when the need for air got to strong. Both of them were blushing.

"Uhm…Are I wanted to ask you if…if you would come with me tomorrow…" he said feeling like one idiot to act so unlikely him.

"Yes." she said and Zane could have sworn that he heard those noises again, but that didn't matter to him at the moment. She said yes and tomorrow they would leave together…

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: So this was the first chapter I know that it is a bit short, but more will come later. 


	2. How it begun

A/N: so here is the second chapter of the fic and please I know that Zane acted strange in the first chapter, but the ones who have already read some of my fics know that I like to explain the confusing things in the later chapters so in this one you can find out how everyone met Are.

II. How it begun

* * *

When it got darker Zane brought the girl back to her door before her granduncle would begin searching for her. Both good night to each other and everyone went on they way.

After Are entered her room she went up to her bed and flopped down on it, smiling.

"_You seem wery happy about his inviting." _a voice said suddenly from her side.

"Yes, I'm happy about it Arek." she said as a yellow light flew out of her deck, taking the form of a young man with long golden hair, golden wings and a long golden tail, his blue eyes holding a protective light in them.

"_For about three months to be more correct before all those Shadow games begun you wanted nothing with him and then when he was flirted on by that vampire you wanted to strangle her and when he lost you even called your shadows and went on a rampage."_ gestured the creature with his hands.

"_Arek, leave her and be a bit more happy that she has found someone she likes."_ said a famel voice and one other light left the deck taking the form of the Fire Princess.

"_But, he __isn't even one of them." _

"_You dragons take your role as protectors to seriously." _she said sighing at the other creature's stubbornness.

Are only watched her two creatures smiling. Both had one point, but she made her deception and she only needs to tell that her granduncle, Chancellor Sheppard and the pharaoh. It was wery interesting here in the past and in the Academy in a way all that chaos which happened here reminded her on home back in New Egypt. She could clearly remember the time when she first come here.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Everyone has already arrived at the Academy Island and were walking around to explore everything. Arenre did the same thing when she heard a noise from behind her. She turned around and was greeted by a Winged Kuriboh, she petted the little creature which in return made a purring noise. After a while come a boy running up in one Slyfer Red uniform. _

"_Hey Kuriboh, so there you are where…" but the boy stopped when he saw the girl who in return smiled at him. _

"_Does he belong to you?" she asked and the other nodded and the creature flew over to him. _

"_You can see him?" he asked her. _

"_Sure, since I was little. By the way my name is Arenre Isthar." she said holding her hand out. The other took it smiling. _

"_Jaden Yuki." he said grinning." You know that you have the same family name as Marik, Odion and Ishizu Isthar who were on the Beatle City tournament?" _

"_Yes, Marik Isthar is my father." _

"_Wow, never saw that one coming. So then you must know some of the best duelists, beside your father, aunt and uncle." _

"_Yes, I know Bakura, he is my dad's best friend, Joey who is now together with May Valentine, I know Yugi, my aunt goes out with Kaiba and I have got the privilege from him to call him uncle and Pegasus is something like my grandfather sometimes." _

"_You know all of the best." _

_After that meting with Jaden she also met the others and learned about they past. She also told them a five things about her own past, but letting out the part to be from the future, Shadow games, mystical objects, living death, real monster and serving for a 5000 years old ancient ruler. _

_She was wery startled when she found out that Syrus had one older brother. When she listened to the boy and found out why he was so shy while dueling and in the real live she got mad. In her option should siblings care for each other and do anything to be there for them. For that she had already her aunt and uncles as her idols then they risked they own lives to protect they younger siblings. She met Say's brother on the same evening. She walked out from between the cliffs and jumped up in front of him. _

"_So, you are the idiot who dares to call himself one older brother." she hissed. He only looked at her with emotionless cold eyes, but she did the same. She was about to say more, but she felt Syrus grab her hand and pull her away from his brother. _

_After that Jaden and Zane dueled and Jaden lost. Arenre needed to admit that the other was a god duelist and also that he had a strange resemblance in behavior and favorite monster to Kaiba. After it was over she wanted to head back to her dorm, but Alexis one Obelisk Blue girl she got friends with grabbed her by the hand and dragged her in the direction in which Zane left. She tried to get herself free with her normal powers, but it didn't work and on the other way around she would hurt Alexis and that was something she didn't want to do. They reached the boy after a five minutes who looked confused at the smiling Alexis and the fuming girl by her. _

"_Ok, I know that this was not the best way to met, but I would like if you two become friends." at that she ignored the other famel's growl. "So if you don't want to introduce your selfs then I will. This is Arenre Isthar and this is Zane Truesdale, third semester student and also known under the other students as Kaiser." and with that she pushed the girl in front of him._

"_Well, he can already act like one. Night Alexis we will see each other tomorrow." and with that she left. _

_After that the days went quick bay, but then come the fight to protect the Soul Keys from the Seven Stars and the Shadow games. At that time she needed to explain a five things about the ancient games and old magic, but she was happy that they made it and could save the world. It was strange that in the time they fought Carmulla that she was overflowed by jealousy when she dared to call Zane 'darling'. She didn't know why, ok he begun to act more like a brother, but it couldn1t be that she got suddenly so interested in him, but it happened. Faith could be sometimes so strange. It took a while until she noticed that Zane also felt something in her way, but he was really like her uncle. A person who doen1t fully understand what love is even when they feel it… _

_End flashback… _

* * *

The night was almost over and the young gave keeper walked p to the docks. Before she come ere she went one last time back to the Colosseum and said god bye to Tanya with who she got great friends with. Zane was already waiting for her by the ship. A little sigh escaped her lips, no one knows what will happen in the future. Well there are some people who know, but it is sometimes better to find it out on your own…

_To be continued..._


	3. My deception

A/N: ok guys it is again time of my annual "Working till KO" time. That mans I will not get any rest till I don't have at least one new chapter for all my unfinished fics up…this will be some long two days without sleep if I have luck…

III. My deception

* * *

Standing on the railing after the Academy Island couldn't be seen anymore, stood Arenre while looking up at the blue sky a bow them, lavender eyes searching for the sight of something violet.

"She will soon get here…" she said to no one in particular.

_

* * *

_

_Flashback _

_A young woman was walking through the halls of the palace, her golden bracelets giving a soft clinging sound with each step she made. _

"_Ah good afternoon Arenre." Said suddenly a voice from behind the young woman, making her stop in her tracks and turn around._

"_Good afternoon to you to Sanifted." She said smiling to the guard. "Are you in charge for the hall patrol?" she asked while walking up to him. _

"_Yes, this is the first time I'm doing this and really this place is more of an labyrinth then in a pyramid." He said while folding his arms in front of his bare chest. _

"_Yes they are." Arenre answered while giggling. "You will manage this after you get some practice and as a little secret even Highpriest Simon gets lost here sometimes." She whispered to him while leaning closer. _

"_You are not serious?" he whispered back to her. _

"_Oh yes I'm…" the clearing of a throat made both jump in sock. Turning around they were greeted by the sight of a rather annoyed looking priest. _

"_Young lady shouldn't you already b e in the throne room to give your report to the pharaoh?" the older priest asked. _

"_Erm…hehe….yes I'm already on my way…" she said and begun to run, the soldier meanwhile begun to sneak away from the man. _

_Arriving in the throne room Arenre kneeled in front of the stairs which lead up to the thrones of the royal pair, the Highpriest standing on the sides. _

"_Then the danger got submitted a bit." Said the pharaoh as he turned to his cousin. "Seth, should we do something about the Gate?" _

"_No, the duel spirits and the grave keeper monster will handle this." The priest said firmly. _

"_Weary well then, Arenre you can go now." _

"_My pharaoh, may I allow myself to state a request to you?" she asked as she stood up. _

"_Yes, tell us your request." Atem said a bit confused. _

"_I would like to leave the Academy, I was asked by a friend to go with him…" she said the last part blushing. _

"_WHAT!!! WHICH GUY!" her father broke out angrily. _

"_Uhm…Zane Trousdale…" she said looking away. _

"_WHAT THAT GUY!!" Marik was in front of exploding. He once saw that guy; he could easily go as Seth's twin. Only over his 5000 years old death body... _

"_I think she could go, Talin already told me that she would really like to go to the Academy Island." _

_Marik's eyes widened in shock, as he stared gapping at his sister. _

"_I also agree." Queen Nefrite said smiling. _

"_Then you can go Arenre, may the God's bless your trip." The pharaoh said. _

"_Thank you all." She said and left smiling the throne room. _

"_Isn't young love something beautiful?" Highpriestess Aishizu asked smiling. Karim already wanted to say something, but was stopped by Seth's death glare in his direction. _

_End Flashback… _

* * *

Suddenly she spotted Devil the dragon of her cousin Talin and waved to the creature and the black haired girl sitting on it. She would manage the things going on, on the Island and as for her…the future lays behind the horizon…

_To be continued… _

* * *

A/N: and now I'm of to do my other fics…so much to sleeping… 


	4. I will stay

A/N: so I have decided to get this fic to an end and well Are is not a Sue, well to give some infos she knows most of the main YGO characters because A. she is the daughter of one of them and B. she grew up with them. For more infos which characters she knows and why I put ancient Egypt in here read my YGO fic _"I missed you"…_

IV. I will stay

* * *

Cold rain was hitting the ground, the street lights giving only a faint light as the storm raged over Domino. A young woman was sitting in the lap of the gigantic Egyptian statue. Rain dripped from her checks, mixing with her tears. Her clothes and hair were already dripping wet, but she didn't mind. 

Her heart was braking in to shards and it was as if the skies would cry for her.

It happened, Zane lost his first official fight against Eddo Phoenix who beat him with cards similar to Jaden's. After that duel a week ago Zane was not able to win against anyone. It pained her to see him like this and she tried to comfort him, but he only yelled at her. She then left so that he could calm down, the rain didn't mater.

And so come that she was sitting out here since two hours and catching probably a nasty cold, but she also needed time to calm her feelings. It was not like her to get so easily hurt by someone's words. She was the daughter of a grave keeper, she was trained in ancient Egyptian fighting style, magic and shadow games since she was little, she often got hurt by the training, but it never bothered her so why were the words "_I don't want to see your face anymore!" _hurt her so much? Shaking her head to get the thought away she could suddenly hear the sound of steps nearing her in the rain.

"Arenre…" said suddenly a deep voice she knew well.

"What do you want Trousdale?" she asked him while looking down.

Zane flinched at her tone then this was the same tone she spoke to him the first time they met. A deep sigh escaped his lips, he was such an idiot. Looking up again to her, he swallowed hard.

"I…I'm sorry…" he finally managed to say.

"Aha…" was her only reply.

"I…I'm really sorry. Arenre please come back I…I don't want to lose you to…" he said. _"I'm the biggest idiot of the world…please come back…" _

"I will give you one last chance Zane…" she said sighing and jumped down to him.

"Thank you…" he said as he hugged her.

"We should go now back to the hotel before we both get sick…" she said calmly. _"He and uncle Seth are to similar…"_

* * *

Some weeks later was Zane already at the down point and then… 

…everything changed as suddenly a man appeared and took them to one of the underground duel arenas. She was rather worried about him then these duels were in a way like the shadow games, make a wrong move and you will receive pain as punishment for your mistake. But then as the fight looked worse for Zane something happened, a strange light flashed up in his eyes and Arenre suddenly felt a strange power similar to the one back there on the Island.

After that day Zane changed again, his duel stile become crueler and his aura darker as if the shadows would have created something in his soul. He even earned himself the title Hell Kaiser, but she staid by his side and it seemed that sometimes the old Zane would also appear near her.

It was again a stormy night as Arenre sat on her bed in the dark hotel room; Zane went out for a last duel.

„_Long ago in the ancient past  
I remember a life when we first met  
In a dark shadow realm under a big full moon  
There and then I could tell  
You try to break my will _

But now watch as I rise to a whole new height  
And my mad battle cry will be heard all night 

It was a long time ago since she had sung that song which was written by her oldest cousin Aida. She felt the three shadows appear to the sound of the song and floating around her in the room.

_You keep on playing  
Those dark shadow games and  
No I won't be beat again  
You keep on playing  
Those dark shadow games and  
All this time I've prayed my friend _

So now you know after time has passed  
You can never be sure you're always the best  
Cause I'm back from the shadows coming after you  
On the brightest day  
Of your darkest hour

So now watch as I rise to a whole new height  
And my mad battle cry will be _heard__all__night_

She felt one of the shadows float in to her lap and she begun petting it. The shadows were they allies, they feed them with souls and in return they would not attack the humans and share the live power with them.

_You keep on playing  
Those dark shadow games and  
No I won't be beat again  
You keep on playing You keep on playing  
Those dark shadow games and  
All this time I've prayed my friend _

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
You destroyed the future with your past  
Forgot the lesson of the test  
You never understood the blessed  
Too bad today will be your last

So now watch as I rise to a whole new height  
And my mad battle cry will be heard all night 

The other two shadows were still floating around they mistress, enjoying her singing.

_You keep on playing You keep on playing  
Those dark shadow games and  
No I won't be beat again  
You keep on playing  
Those dark shadow games and  
All this time I've prayed my friend _

You keep on playing  
Those dark shadow games and  
No I won't be beat again  
You keep on playing  
Those dark shadow games and  
All this time I've prayed my friends

You keep on playing  
Those dark shadow games and  
No I won't be beat again…" 

The song ended, and violet eyes openned slowly.

"You sing beautiful…" she suddenly heard Zane's voice. Looking up she spotted him leaning at the doorframe grinning at her.

"I didn't even notice that you are back." She said.

"So I have noticed…" he said as he made his way to her the two remaining shadows floating around him. "Looks like they are getting used to me." He said while stroking one of the shadows.

"Yes, but it is strange though then they usually don't can be touched without danger from a person without a light or dark power which can calm them. Normal humans usually touch through them or lose they soul if the shadows are hungry." She said.

"I see. We should go sleep now then tomorrow we will go to visit an old friend of us." He said with a dark grin.

"I understand, should I send them away?" she asked while gesturing to the three shadows.

"No, they can stay and later on you can show me how to use them." Arenre nodded and made herself ready for bed. Her family is probably not to happy about the outcome of everything, but they knew that it was her deception to bind her soul to the Dark Phoenix…

…and there was still hope that one day they paths will cross again with that of Jaden Yuki and everything will return to normal again.

At least she hoped this…

_Owari _

* * *

A/N: the continuing will come in an other fic later… 


End file.
